Unrequited Love
by ginzuisho-hime
Summary: Misa demands Light "Love her". Against a wall. LEMON oneshot.


**This is my very first FF. Tell me what you think of it, seriously. Review please, it takes only a second and it would make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did my Light would have become God of the new world. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Misa had fallen asleep on the couch, once again waiting for Light to return home from work. She startled at Light's quite entrance.<p>

Breathing a sigh of relief she called out for him "Light! I'm so glad you're home." With him being not only apart of the task force and L's successor but Kira as well, she worried about him constantly. She bounded towards him wrapping her dainty arms around his muscular frame. Affectionately she nuzzled her face into his neck "I've been waiting for you all night" She said as slid her hands around his neck into his hair, kissing him softly.

"Not now, Misa, I'm tired." He said as he pried her arms from around him. Her full crimson bottom lip began to pout and quiver, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh Light" She sobbed as her tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks, "Why don't you love me? Why am I not good enough for you?" She wailed uncontrollably. "I don't have time for this, Misa" He sneered as he turned to leave the room.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her "Light look at me. Tell me why you don't love me" Light turned to her and looked into her cerulean irises "How many times must I tell you I love you?" he asked impatiently "I love you. There, happy now?" he was nearly shouting, his voice full of frustration. "No!" she screamed at him "Can't you see I'm not? You're never home, you barely speak to me, and the only times you tell me you love me are when I kill someone for you or practically beg you to"

She was crying furiously, twisting her tiny fists into his white button down shirt. He coiled his elegant yet masculine hands around her dainty wrists, his face radiating pure lust. It was something about her when she got upset that made Light incredibly hot. "Love me Light, love me" she pleaded desperately. He bent his head down to the crook of her neck, breathing hotly, sending shivers down her small frame. "I want you, Misa" He whispered in her ear seductively.

Misa moaned in both pleasure and surprise as he pushed her against the wall behind her. Hitching her right leg around his waist, he pushed his growing erection against her hot center. "More" Misa begged as he continued to grind against her. He lapped at the low neckline of her black lace bustier, dipping his tongue into her bra. He flicked her erect nipple with his hot wet tongue. She arched her back, pushing her breast into him, begging for more. Light teasingly untied the lace bodice, breathing heavily on the newly exposed skin sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

Light ravaged Misa's bare torso, licking and sucking her right breast while kneading and caressing her left. Misa bit down hard on his shoulder making him causing him moan low and deep. Light reached down, skimming her damp panties. He pushed past them, rolling her clit between his thumb and forefinger making her drip with want. "I want to feel you Light" She begged, her voice deep and husky with desire.

Light smirked, his smile incredible sexy and devilish "Misa, tell me how much you want me" He was playing with her now. Misa cried out, raking her nails down his back, as his fingers plunged into her hot, sticky core. "Tell me Misa" Her head was swimming in pleasure. His fingers writhed against her sweet spot. "Tell me you want me" his voice was rough with need. Misa whimpered in protest as his fingers abruptly stopped

"Tell me, Misa. Now" Light growled. Misa looked into his breathtaking brown eyes "I want you so bad it hurts, I love you Light. I need you. Take me" she said, nearly whispering the last words. Light let out a low hum of pleasure and busied himself with undoing his buckle, dropping his pants to the floor and kicking them aside. Next he pushed down his boxers, revealing his rock hard length. Misa took in his glory, moaning in approval.

Light pressed hard against her slickness, rubbing the tip of his member against her most sensitive place. She bucked her hips against him, wanting more. Light drank in the sight of her, feeling his desire well up inside him. He kissed Misa deep and passionately as he plunged into her, filling her completely. With each thrust Light drove her closer and closer to the brink. He felt so good, so right. She wanted to be trapped in this moment with him forever. Her breathing was speeding up, her body tensing.

It all felt so good, too good. With a final deep thrust he pushed her over her the edge. Her orgasm consuming her, bright white lights flashing behind her eyes. Light moaned into her neck with his own release, his seed spilling into her. He held her there a moment, their bodies slick with sweat and heaving with exhaustion. He gently eased her down, while still supporting her weight. She fell against his chest, unable to stand on her own. He carried her to the bedroom laying her down gently. Light lay down beside her and pulled her onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you Light" She sighed in contentment. "I love you too" He breathed as he fell into a deep sleep.

She wondered if it was true.


End file.
